


【锤基】Loki的金苹果

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 背景：复联三后Loki变成了少年Loki的模样想要完成自己多年来的夙愿（在少年时和Thor滚床单）弥补当年的遗憾……





	【锤基】Loki的金苹果

Loki的金苹果

 

Thor就算再迟钝，也觉得这些人看他的眼神怪异极了，带着满满的戏谑，满脸写着三个大字——“看好戏”。

可他并未多想，他的朋友们，本来就喜欢开玩笑，从某种程度上来说，甚至有些像Loki。难得的是，他们竟然凑的很齐。

满身血污的神仙只是想先回到这里来清理一下自己，再回家和阔别一月——尽管这在神的生命里只是短暂一瞬——的Loki相聚，他向Odin发誓他昨晚的梦里全是一些难以启齿的画面，对那个黑发神明的思念让他顾不得身上的伤。“吾友们，有什么好事吗？是Pepper女士要生了吗？哦那我要恭喜To……”他边走边随口说道。

“噗…”一直在角落里磕干果的Rocket喷了一地的渣渣，这一声让所有人都憋不住了，就连最正经的Dr.Strange也忍不住咳嗽几声掩饰笑意。

 

“我劝你抓紧去看看，你弟弟想你想的跑来闹事了…”刚刚要被Thor祝福当爸爸的Tony还算冷静的推着神仙往某个门走，“什么？你们不会又把他放到那个玻璃罩子，哦不…我以母亲的名义发过誓再也不把他关起来，Tony，Tony！Tony…你真的害惨我……”Thor面露难色，他知道Loki上次被关起来的时候发生了什么，那是他们两个都不愿意回忆的一段，他立誓从此再也不会把Loki囚禁起来。Tony懒得辩解，亲自为他开了门，偌大的几乎显得冷清的房间里，正是Thor日思夜想的那个人。

 

钢铁侠先生翻了个白眼为这对兄弟绅士地关上了门。

 

而Thor则是彻底愣了。

他活了一千五百多岁了，是天之骄子，在祝福和爱里长大；他杀过无数的敌人，经历过很多场战役，他失去了很多，他的痛悔和内疚没有人看得到，他强撑着一口气几乎精神崩溃完全凭借本能去迎接那场战役的时候，没有人知道他的心里在想什么。

 

除了面前的这个人。

Thor不会忘记自己站在胜利的战场上转过身看到他的时候，哭成什么模样。而那个人用一贯的，云淡风轻的口气安慰着自己情感丰富“多愁善感”的哥哥，“Yeah,It’s me.”Thor体会过整颗中子星的力量贯穿全身，可他觉得，比不上怀里的人给他带来的冲击。他总是这样，总是一脸无所谓，总是嫌弃他，也总是最懂他。他的外露和他的内敛，相互绞杀了上千年，终于在这个时刻和解，怀里人的轻言细语温柔的像梦呓，那些安慰反而让Thor更加止不住的哭泣。

他总是能轻易地牵动他所有情绪，从小时候就是。

 

现在也是。

 

眼前的，在凌乱床褥里半躺着的，他的弟弟，变成了他们少年时候的模样。

少年人的青涩和懵懂混着他已经掩饰不了的成年人的诱惑，凝结在Loki那双九界最明亮的绿眸里，只是轻轻地眨一眨，在Thor的心里，就搅动的天翻地覆。

弯弯的黑色眉毛，白皙的近乎透明的皮肤，薄薄的，总是得理不饶人几句话就颠倒乾坤的红唇，尖尖的小下巴，双颊微微的还有点肉，邪神的讥诮和冷漠几乎要被这点可爱的婴儿肥磨灭，更不要说比起成年更加瘦削的身躯，裹着宽大的睡袍，装作睡眼惺忪的看着凯旋的哥哥——就好像是，过去的几百年时光，又再度上演。

 

是，就在Thor看Loki看得出了神的时候，Loki已经把整间房子变得像是他勇猛好战的兄长从前的闪电宫的寝殿，金碧辉煌充满了皇室威严。Thor觉得自己自从Loki回来之后就越来越容易哭，就好像Loki从前动不动就红了眼眶的毛病传染给了他，只是Loki哭的让他心怜心软，他的哭泣似乎会让Loki不知所措。

就像现在。

 

“哥哥…”Loki收起了他故意流露出来的风情，那些或刻意或无意的诱惑，那些混杂着少年人的天真和成年人的欲望的眼神，现下全部变得惊慌起来；他只是想在Thor回来的时候给他一个惊喜，他想念这个人的怀抱很久了，就算他对Thor承诺过不会在中庭再搞什么破坏，但是这种无伤大雅的小恶作剧还是在允许范围内的。更何况，这种床上的情趣，两个人都很沉迷。

只是他没想到他想来“多愁善感”的哥哥会因为此举流泪。大颗大颗的眼泪顺着透亮的蓝眼睛往下滴落，很少见到Thor伤心如斯的Loki有些慌乱，他想抱抱这个从来都是没心没肺全世界最乐观即使是末日也毫不畏惧的神明。

却在下一秒，陷入了九界最温暖安全的怀抱里。少年的他，比起现在的Thor更是显得瘦小，纤细的腰还没有他的胳膊粗，被整个人闷在怀里；而Loki也难得没有抱怨，只是静静地感受着Thor的颤抖，就连窗外都似乎打了几个闷雷。

他听到了Thor狂乱的心跳。

 

“好了好了，哥哥，你要闷死我了…”Loki装作轻松地拍拍Thor的后背，在他结实的肌肉里挤出一丝空隙，亮晶晶的眼眸有些调皮地看着眼眶还湿着的兄长。

“Loki…”被泪水浸过的嗓音更加低沉沙哑， _“我以为…我可以弥补了…”_

虽然他们都知道坦诚并属于他们沟通的方法，但是此时此刻的Thor不想绕弯子了，对着死里逃生的唯一的此生挚爱面前，还有什么说不出口？

 

Loki有些迷茫，Thor经历了这么多之后，有时候说出来的话会让聪明的他都觉得不知道作何解释。 _“我刚刚以为，我回到过去了…我以为我终于来得及弥补因为我的愚蠢而犯下的错，我以为我终于可以用你想要的方式爱你，我以为我可以重来，可以带着你，只带着你穿越九界，并肩作战，可以带着你在仙宫的每个角落胡闹，不把你落在身后，不让你再受一点委屈，不让你被人嘲笑，不让你再受伤，我以为我终于来得及阻止那些……”_ Thor急切地表白，鼻尖都渗出了汗珠，带着血污的脸被泪水冲刷的一塌糊涂，长着老茧的手无措地来回摸索着Loki瘦弱的后背，他不知道该怎么样才能表明之前从未跟Loki说过的抱歉，那些内疚，那些因他而起的阴影，那些让他们分道扬镳的自己的愚钝作为，那些让他夜不能寐的悔恨和曾经来不及说的相知相爱……

 

Loki也没有想到，他的恶作剧竟然勾起了他傻乎乎的哥哥的歉疚，而这份歉疚，似乎还不浅。他的手在Thor的背后抓着他的红斗篷，就像从前很多次那样，只是这一次，他看着一脸歉疚的兄长，能言善辩的银舌头似乎失了效，小邪神白皙的双手捧住了Thor的脸，严肃认真的凑上去，在他有些干裂的唇上，庄重地印下一个吻。

 

纯洁的，温柔的，像是一个无声誓言的吻。

“我懂。”Loki的手绕过Thor的脖子，缠缠绵绵地搂着他。到底还是，不擅长剖白内心，Loki有些挫败。可他明白了兄长的痛苦因何而来，那些他曾对着他歇斯底里控诉过的伤害，阴影，忽视，逃避…不仅是他心里的疤，更深深扎在了Thor的心里。

他们是双生的兄弟，共生千年，一个人痛苦，另一个，只会加倍的痛苦。

 

少年Loki侧着身子，小小的屁股坐在高大雷神的大腿上，依赖而信任的模样，让Thor的心里酸软一片。他已经不记得Loki用这样的眼神看他是什么时候的事了，针锋相对彼此折磨甚至是经历生死，他们很久没有得到过平静。

从前Thor觉得自己身为雷神就要平定九界，戎马一生轰轰烈烈才是他的宿命，可是现在他只想护好怀里的人，这才是他的宿命。

 

安静的卧房里只有窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。他们都在这样的安静里彼此消化着从前没来得及感受的，几乎要搅痛神魂的深沉爱意。

 

“Thor，你再哭，我就要失去兴致了…”过了很久，Loki抠着Thor的战甲，小声地说。

“…什么？”Thor还有些懵。

“你不是说你要弥补我吗？”小Loki拿宽大的衣袖替哥哥擦着脸上的脏污，眼神狡黠，一眨不眨地盯着Thor，满眼爱意。

而Thor只是疑惑地看着怀里小小的人。“你真的要跟我装傻？某个人刚刚还说要弥补自己之前的错误，怎么现在就反悔？”Loki装作生气地推一把兄长的胸膛，硬邦邦的。

Thor觉得自己可能又要被Loki算计了，只是这么多年的争斗教会他说得越多错得越多，他咽了下口水，“Loki你是想…”不会是那个意思吧…

 

“怎么？明知道我肖想你多年还不满足我，我告诉你，这就是你过去犯的最大的错！我现在给你个机会弥补，哥哥你可要珍惜…”Loki得意洋洋地笑着发表惊世骇俗的言论，让上一秒还沉浸在心灵相通的感动里的Thor一个激灵就站了起来，Loki被他突然的举动摔到了床上，“Thor你怎么回事！”Loki把凌乱的头发梳了梳，抬头瞪着突然离他八米远的Thor。

 

而我们可怜的雷神Thor，脸涨的通红，眼神到处乱飘，不敢再看自己深陷床褥里媚骨天成似的弟弟，“Loki，Loki你现在还那么小……你别闹了，抓紧变回来我们回…”话音未落，一个大枕头扑面砸了过来。

“我就知道！什么弥补过错，全是说得好听，你就是想让自己好过，你才没觉得错了！”

“Loki，不是，我真的…”Thor简直百口莫辩，面对生气时候的Loki他向来毫无办法，“你别生气……”

“你就知道说我胡闹！每次都是……多少年了你就觉得我是在胡闹，你根本就没当回事！”Loki越说越激动，呼吸急促，眼眶越来越红，在白嫩脸庞的衬托下让Thor心惊肉跳；跳下床就朝着门口奔去，被回过神的Thor擒着腰抱在怀里，Loki气急了，本来以为他可以和Thor完成自己少年时候的绮梦，现在可好，他还是以为自己在闹。

就像那次加冕礼，就像很多次他说他爱他，就像之前自己跟在他屁股后面……

不甘和伤心席卷了又钻进牛角尖里的Loki。

 

神兄弟的这一晚真的是劳心费神。Thor哭过了Loki又开始哭。

好不容易制住了挣扎不休的爱人，Thor半强迫地让他跨坐在自己身上，四目相对，Loki的睫毛上还泪光点点，鼻尖红红的，配上少年Loki的样子，让Thor心都要化了；“Loki，我没有不当回事…我，你相信我，我只是怕伤害你…”雷神的所有耐心都给了怀里的小磨人精。

“可你有没有问过我怕不怕？我想要伤害，至少，那让我觉得这都是真的，不是我悲哀的环境……”Loki的眼底的不顾一切，紧紧抓着他衣服的小手，让Thor无法再逃避。

Thor的眼神还在犹豫，Loki已经等不及，他揪着Thor的前襟就深深地吻了过去；他少年时代的春梦主角，他肖想已久的哥哥，他仰慕追随了几乎一辈子的兄长，让他苍白腐朽的灵魂重燃生机的金苹果。

他要把他吞下肚，独属于他一个人。电闪雷鸣，天崩地裂，都是他一个人的。

 

 

Thor的力气当然能推开小Loki，可他却沉迷于这爱欲里；他难以启齿的是，这样的Loki总会让他有一切真相都未被揭露的错觉，他们兄弟相亲的不伦背德是多么大逆不道，皇室的王子背着全天下在寝宫里抵死缠绵，还有，这么小的Loki，是否成年都不知道，他怎么…怎么能……

可他却不由自主地被诱惑，被Loki眼角眉梢的媚意勾引，就连刚才的疯狂想法，也让他的性器陡然变硬。跨坐在Thor身上，小屁股紧紧贴着那处的Loki自然感觉到了，灵活的小舌被已经动情的Thor裹在自己的嘴里乖乖吮着，嘴里也故意发出沉湎于热吻的模糊不清的低吟，只是他现在要扮演一个弱者，一个被自己的哥哥攻城略地的弟弟，可怜而微弱的呻吟落在Thor的耳里，让他的理智一再的消失。

 

而终于被强壮的哥哥压倒在床上的Loki，摸着刚才胡乱脱着衣服而露出来的胸膛，满足的悄悄长叹，纤长的双腿也缠在了Thor还挂着乱七八糟战甲的腰上。

“哥哥，你的战甲硌着我了……”小少年还在不知死活的撒娇，没长开的小手捏了一把兄长胸前的乳头，成功看到他颤抖了一下，开心地发出了咯咯咯的笑声。

“小坏蛋，你就折磨我，一点也不能对你客气。”Thor掐了一把柔软的小屁股。被吻的鲜红欲滴的薄唇上湿润一片，身下的Loki已经眼神迷离，对于Thor突然停止深吻的行为表达了深切的不满。

 

“我可没求你对我客气。”Loki嘟着嘴，还是少年人的他做起这个动作来格外惹人爱怜。

“…这可是你说的啊。”小少年激动地看着压着自己的哥哥又露出了那种很邪气很危险的笑容，禁不住震颤起来，全身因为情欲的折磨而微微抖动。

 

宽松的长睡袍静静地躺在地上，全身赤裸，现在还没有多少肌肉的小Loki就像一个被献祭的羔羊，落入了贪婪的食客嘴里，不把骨头都嚼成渣是不会完的。温柔却火热的吻从额头开始，Loki能感受到Thor对自己的珍惜和欲望，他的嘴唇像火一样，甚至带着电流，让每一处与其解除的皮肤都战栗不已；胸前的两朵小花被格外照顾，粉嫩的乳尖连带着柔嫩的乳肉，都被裹进嘴里吮吻品尝，就连敏感的小肚脐和后腰，也被流连许久。

 

小心翼翼地分开少年人的双腿，埋头进去极尽能事地舔弄安抚，小Loki从未被人抚触过的私密后穴就这样毫无保留地暴露在Thor的眼里。粉嫩青涩，碰一下就害羞似的收缩，进入一根手指就难受地直哼哼，但是抽出来就会生气；Loki其实也不好受，他高估了自己这具身子的承受力，可怜的他在兄长的第三根手指伸进来的时候终于忍不住的啜泣起来，自动分泌爱液的后穴有自己意识似的往里吸着Thor的手指，双眼泛红的Loki忍着后穴的不适，可怜巴巴地求一个热情的吻。

 

Thor几乎快要忍到晕厥，禁欲了一个月的性器前端已经开始滴着水，紫红色的硕大微微跳动着，Thor的心里又浮现出了近亲相奸的强烈罪恶感，就像是自己在强迫可怜的弟弟满足自己的兽欲；而最可怕的是，这样的想法反而让他的欲望更加强烈起来。

 

“哥哥，快进来…”潮红着脸蛋，小牙齿啃着Thor的胸口，一只手和Thor十指交缠，另一只手紧张地抓着Thor的后背，身下那处从未被人发掘过的肉穴一点一点被侵入，Loki觉得自己全身都要被填满，多年来夙愿得偿的喜悦，绮梦和现实交融在一起，Loki仰着曲线优美的脖子无声尖叫。

天生属于彼此的两个人很快就进入了状态。

Loki的后穴不断地涌出大量爱液，拼命绞着在里面肆虐的阴茎，不断胀大的性器像是个结，牢牢地锁着身下的人，撑开了肉穴里的每一处嫩肉，愈发热烈的进出让股间湿滑一片，“Thor，哥哥，你这么喜欢你的弟弟吗？”Loki觉得这个时候说些放肆的胡话更能让Thor疯狂。

“是，没错…我就是这么喜欢我不知廉耻的弟弟，勾引自己亲哥哥，天生一副欠操骨头，你说皇室血亲相奸…说出去，我们会怎么样？”Thor凑近Loki的耳边，身下一边大力操弄着艳红软烂汁水四溢的肉穴，一边说着比Loki更不堪入耳的骚话。

Loki没想到Thor比自己还要入戏，一字一句都让他面红耳赤，被大力挞伐的后穴也不由自主地抽搐紧缩着，引得Thor难耐地把他的细腿掰得更开，粗壮的阴茎全部顶了进去，满意地听着变了调的尖叫，饱满的囊袋也拍打着柔韧的股肉；被反复进入的穴肉裹着性器不断的抽搐颤抖，Thor似乎忘记了自己要怜惜少年Loki的初衷，猩红着眼睛不断啃咬着Loki如雪的无瑕身躯，肿胀的硬挺加快了操弄的速度，力道又猛角度又刁钻，次次都顶上Loki肉穴里最敏感的那处软肉。如此反复几次，Loki就受不了的开始挺腰摆着臀，想要离开兄长的折磨，却忘了是自己先开的头。

哭叫着求饶也并没有换来雷神的怜惜，带着哭腔的呻吟和少年人特有的还没有变声的嗓音，激的Thor更加激动，身下的性器被他的后穴包裹的紧紧的，温热紧致的快感一波波的商用，舒服得他简直头皮发麻，完全不理Loki的求饶，粗糙的大手掐着盈盈一握的腰，把他压制的死死的，低头含着他的小舌啃咬舔吮，肿胀的阴茎又开始了新一轮的抽插，一下比一下重。

 

低估了Thor欲望的Loki只能承受着没完没了的性事，细白的小腿被抬到肩膀上，小小的少年被操红眼的人掐着腰从上往下捣弄着后穴，穴口的白浊凝在反复进出的紫红色性器上，Loki受不了的蹬起了小腿，被啃咬的红润的小嘴也哭喊起来，被反复进出的小穴敏感地抽搐着，前端挺立的阴茎被生生操射，星星点点的洒落在他们身上和床褥上。

“哥哥，不要了，啊…啊！”满脸泪痕的Loki被粗长灼热的阴茎顶着那处敏感反复研磨，泥泞湿滑一片的肉穴酸软着绞紧了肉棒，朦胧间听着Thor的低吼，热热烫烫的全数射进他的体内。

还插在Loki体内的Thor后知后觉的脸红起来，就像是自己真的侵犯了少不更事的弟弟一样，更别说Loki身上全是自己蹭上去的肮脏血污，沾染着口水和精液的吻痕与咬痕，淫靡至极，而更让他羞愧的是，Loki被玷污蹂躏的无助模样，让他还深埋在他体内的性器，又硬挺了起来……

 

Loki觉得自己几百年前的梦终于实现了，自己曾经破败无依的灵魂也终于完整。

 

被抱着清理完的Loki恢复了原本的样子，而本就风尘仆仆的Thor因为这一晚上的折腾，也耐不住困倦，陷入了沉睡。

他们的头紧紧的挨着，Thor就像一千多年前他们初遇时那样，紧紧地搂着怀里的人，那些湮灭在漫长岁月里的诺言，那些孩童说过的要保护你一辈子的话，都浮现在了Thor的脑海里，就算是沉睡着，也让这个患得患失的大个子把Loki更往自己的怀里拥紧。

 

梦里的两个人，似乎还很小，相互依偎着在世界之树上眺望着远方的落日，金发的小男孩抓着弟弟的手，滔滔不绝地说着话，要为他可爱的弟弟向Idun求一辈子的金苹果，不让他老也不让他死，金发男孩红润的脸蛋上淌着汗，天真却坚定地许下了一辈子的承诺；黑发小男孩只是有些腼腆的笑着，可是微微上翘的嘴角泄露了他的欢喜，眼神里毫无杂质的崇拜和信任，只是在哥哥说到自己规划自己遥远的未来，说到Valhalla的时候毫无预兆的哭泣，委屈地说自己把金苹果送给他，不要哥哥死，漂亮的绿眼睛被泪水浸湿，在兄长慌了神的安慰下才慢慢好转；两个小身影在金色的落日里逐渐融成化不开的光点…

 

Loki把用来窥探Thor梦境的手悄悄拿开，几不可闻的抽了抽鼻子，枕巾上落下一滴泪；难为这个人还记得那么久远的事。诡计之神如果照照镜子就会发现，自己脸上的笑容，傻气而甜蜜。

“我从来都不想要什么金苹果。”Loki躺在兄长的臂弯里，轻轻说着，Thor的睫毛浓密极了，遮盖着他最喜欢的蓝眼睛；兄长的呼噜似乎并不惹人烦厌，更像很多年之前陪伴他入眠的摇篮曲。

 

你就是我的金苹果。


End file.
